Destiny and Choices
by dentedsky
Summary: When Albus first met Scorpius Malfoy, he hated him. Albus and Scorpius’s friendship, from First Year to Seventh. Albus/Scorpius slash.
1. A Moment

**Destiny and Choices**

Summary: _When Albus first met Scorpius Malfoy, he hated him._ Albus and Scorpius's friendship, from First Year to Seventh. Slash.

**Year One – A Moment**

_while our blood's still young  
it's so young  
it runs_

"_Sweet Disposition" – The Temper Trap_

When Albus first met Scorpius Malfoy, he hated him.

Malfoy approached Albus on the Hogwarts Express, looking haughty and confident and flanked by two boys who Albus could only assume were minions or servants, or something, because they were taller. He sneered at Albus, and his opening line was:

"You're Albus Potter, aren't you? My father thinks your father is an obnoxious prick who still craves attention even though he destroyed the Dark Lord more than twenty years ago." Malfoy's voice was a squeaky, snotty drawl. "My father says your father should stop talking to the press about it because it's old news and it's _boring._"

Albus narrowed his eyes. It wasn't more than twenty years ago, _actually_, he wanted to say, but instead he took a step closer and said, "Yeah, well my dad says your dad is a Death Eater Slytherin coward and that he should be in Azkaban but that he got off because he switched sides five seconds before the war ended." That wasn't strictly true: Mum had said that, not Dad, by whatever.

Now Malfoy narrowed his eyes, looking furious, but he didn't say anything. Probably to help Malfoy out, Malfoy Servant Number One, a dark boy with curly hair, said, "My father says your father is a half-blood who loves elves and muggle-borns."

Albus was about to ask him who he was, when the minion/servant on Malfoy's other side – Asian, large brown eyes and floppy hair – said, confused, "I'm muggle-born, is that a bad thing?" Everyone turned and looked at him, dumbfounded. "Ooohhh, elves! Are they real? I would love to meet one. Do they do magic too? What's a Slytherin? Is it a type of naughty person - ?"

"Slytherin is the best House!" the dark boy snapped. He and Malfoy were glaring at the other boy now, slowly edging away. Albus stood there, forgotten.

"My goodness," Malfoy whispered, "and I thought you seemed an okay fellow. Come on Zabini, let us get away from these blood traitors and commoners."

"Yes, lets," the boy – Zabini – drawled. They turned and left.

Albus and the Asian boy were left to stare after them. Then the boy turned to Albus and held out his hand. "Hello," he said brightly, "my name is Sok Jun Park, but my friends call me Sok. Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name..."

"Albus Potter." They shook hands. "Er, my friends call me – "

"Al!" Rose screeched, her head sticking out of a train compartment. "What are you standing around for? And you still haven't put your trunk away, honestly!"

A blonde head poked around the same door above Rose's and grinned at Albus. "Heya, Al! Who's your friend?"

"Oh hey Louis, didn't see you on the platform. Oh, er, this is Sok." Sok gave Albus's cousins a shy wave as they dragged their trunks into the compartment. After putting the trunks away, giving introductions and settling in, Louis got straight to complaining about his sisters.

"I just _can't_ believe Victoire, snogging Teddy like that, right in front of everyone, right in front of Mum and Dad, even!" He took a bite of an apple then proceeded to talk with his mouth full. "And even Dominique – "

"Would you _please_ not talk with your mouth full," Rose interrupted snootily, "_really!_"

While Louis continued his complaints, Albus turned to Sok and offered him a chocolate frog. It jumped out of its packet as soon as it was opened.

"Oh!" Sok exclaimed. "Isn't magic amazing?" He managed to pick up the frog and take a small bite. "Mmm. So what were you talking about with the other two back there?"

Albus frowned. He didn't want to think too much on the subject of the Malfoys, because if he thought about the Malfoys, he thought about Slytherin, and if he thought about that, he'd feel anxious about the Sorting. Of course, Dad had said that Slytherin was an okay House, or something, and James was just a tool, really. He said, "the Malfoys and the Zabinis are purebloods."

Sok raised his eyebrows and took another bite of his frog. "What's a pureblood?"

"Are you muggle-born?" asked Rose. She and Louis had stopped their conversation and were listening in. "My mum is a muggle-born, but my dad's a pureblood. Some of the old pureblood wizarding families think muggle-borns are second class, Dad says."

"But it's all a bunch of crap, of course," said Louis. "Some muggle-borns are really smart and they say the half-bloods are very powerful. Here, you want an Every Flavour Bean?"

"Just don't listen to Malfoy and Zabini," Albus told Sok, "they're gits."

Sok seemed puzzled. "They seemed alright to me, they were actually pretty friendly. What's a Slytherin?" he asked again. "That's a funny name. Angelo Zabini said something about it being the best House?"

"Well," said Rose, sitting forward in her chair and getting into her bossy, reciting-from-textbook mode. "Hogwarts has four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff – "

"Gryffindor is the best one!" said Louis. "Weasleys are always Sorted into Gryffindor – "

As Rose and Louis explained the House system to Sok, Albus couldn't help feel the anxiety creep in at the thought of getting Sorted. What if James was right, and he was Sorted into Slytherin? And what about what Dad said, about Severus Snape being both Slytherin and brave?

"I think I'll just let the hat decide," Sok said, sounding contemplative. "I'll call it fate, or destiny."

xoxoxoxo

Albus was terrified. He'd always been a shy boy, scared of his own shadow, always sticking to his father while James played Quidditch with his friends. He waited with the other first years, standing in between Sok and Rose.

"I'm very excited!" Sok was telling Albus in a loud whisper as they listened to the Sorting Hat's song. He doesn't seem nervous at all, Albus thought, jealous. "They use a talking hat to Sort kids into Houses? That's brilliant, I love magic! I'm going to learn as much as I can while I'm here."

They watched as the first wizard, Gary Andrews, get Sorted into Gryffindor. There were many more (including Colin Creevy, Vincenza Goyle and Alison Hansen, and others). Albus watched as that pointy-faced idiot Scorpius Malfoy and Sok Jun Park both get Sorted into Slytherin.

Then it was his turn.

Headmistress McGonagall called out his name and Louis shoved him in the back when he wouldn't move. Then he walked up to the stool stiffly as if his legs were made of planks of wood. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

_Hmm,_ said the hat, talking straight into his mind! How creepy, Albus thought. The hat laughed and said, _You have the potential to be something great. You'd do well in Slytherin._

Oh Merlin, thought Albus, James isn't going to let me hear the end of this.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the stupid Sorting Hat. Albus sighed and got off the stool. Whatever, he thought. All the students on the Gryffindor table were gapping at him like fishes in a red and gold aquarium. Rose and Louis looked dumbstruck. Slytherin table were applauding like crazy.

A Slytherin prefect and Sok both patted him on the back. "Excellent!" said the prefect, an Irish boy with a big smile. "A Potter in Slytherin, wait till I tell me mam!"

"This is great," said Sok enthusiastically, "we're in the same House! We're going to have so much fun, I love magic!"

Albus was starting to get annoyed at Sok's enthusiasm, especially as he thought there was nothing to be enthused over. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught James's eye. James gave him a good show of laughing his stupid head off (not literally, of course, though Albus only wished). He looked away and back around, then wish he hadn't because Scorpius Malfoy was sitting across from him and giving him a death glare.

He sat in growing depression as his cousins Louis and Rose were both Sorted into Gryffindor. Finally the last student (Angelo Zabini) was sorted into Slytherin (surprise surprise, thought Albus) and then the food magically appeared on the tables.

"Wow!" said Sok.

Albus didn't feel all that hungry.

xoxoxoxoxo

He had to at least concede that the Slytherin dungeons were beautiful. It was like being in an underwater cave, but instead of being cold, it was warm and cozy. All the furniture was made of leather and mahogany. The boys' dormitory was the same. Albus chose his bed, which ended up being between Sok's and Malfoy's. As he rifled through his trunk for his pyjamas, Malfoy was drawling to Zabini, "Of course I _must_ owl Mother straight away, I promised her; she does worry for me. She needn't, though," he added quickly, "I can look after myself and I'm _not_ scared, at all!"

"What do you mean, 'owl'?" asked Sok. "Oh! You mean letters and things. I'm just going to call Mum and Dad on my mobile phone."

Sok jumped up to sit on his bed, a couple of strange devices in his hands. Malfoy's top lip was curled into a sneer, but his eyes were curious. He, Zabini and Albus went over to Sok to have a good look.

Sok yelled. "Oh my God, my iPhone isn't working! And – " Sok picked up the other device, his eyes wide and scared. "Oh no, oh no! My PSP2! What am I going to do in my spare time?"

"Muggle things are stupid," Zabini said snootily. "If you need something to do you should read a book."

Malfoy sniffed and walked away. "My father says Muggles are dangerous to the Wizarding World. You should get rid of those things." He looked at Sok over his shoulder. "I wouldn't show those to anyone, if I were you. Some people might find them distasteful."

Albus got out two quills and parchment and sat next to Sok on his bed. He handed a quill and parchment to Sok, and said quietly, "There's too much magic in the air, that's why Muggle devices don't work. Dad tried to install a tevelision in our house once, but it wouldn't work."

"Television," said Sok.

"Pardon?"

"Television," said Sok again, as he took the parchment and quill from Albus. He had tears in his eyes. "You said tevelision."

"Oh well, you know what I mean." Al gave him a small smile. He wrote to his parents:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I said I'd write to you, so here I am. I've been Sorted into Slytherin. I quite like it here. I think I've made a friend._

_Love you,_

_Al._

The next morning, Albus and Sok went down to the Common Room, where they met up with two girls in their year. One was a plump girl with black hair and the other was a smaller blonde girl who wore a haughty look. She smirked at them as they came down.

"Good morning," she said. Her accent was pure-blood upper-class and quite nasal. "My name is Queenie Avery, and this is Vincenza Goyle." She pointed at her friend with her chin, then looked Albus up and down. "_You_ must be Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter."

"Er," said Al, thrown by her loud, aristocratic voice, "yeah...?"

She turned to Sok. "And who might you be?"

"Sok Jun Park," he answered, and grinned at her.

"I don't know the Parks," she admitted with a thoughtful frown. "Is that Chinese?"

"Korean – "

"Oh Score!" she yelled suddenly, waving to someone over Al's shoulder. She turned back to Al and Sok. "Score is my cousin, you know, through our mothers' family, the Greengrasses."

"Don't call me Score," Malfoy told her irritably, when he and Zabini reached their group, "it's so plebeian." Albus thought Queenie would take offence at his tone, but surprisingly, she only laughed. Malfoy continued: "Why's there only two of you? Where are the other girls?"

Queenie waved her arms in a 'here's presenting – us!' gesture.

Zabini frowned. "There's only six of us in Slytherin in our year?"

Albus understood why he was upset by this: there seemed to have been twenty Gryffindors Sorted last night, but only a few in Slytherin. Albus remembered what his father had said: that you could choose...

At breakfast, Sok sat with Queenie and Vincenza, and the three of them seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. Sok had told them on the way down that he was muggle-born, and after the initial shock, Queenie seemed to deem it her responsibility to explain all things magical to Sok, who absorbed the information willingly, countering every answer Queenie gave with even more excited questions. Albus might as well have been invisible, because Malfoy and Zabini were ignoring him and whispering between themselves. Albus felt very alone as he ate his breakfast in silence.

He ended up sitting next to Malfoy in their first Charms lesson. "Swish and flick!" said little Professor Flitwick. Albus and Malfoy did their _wingardium leviosa_ charm at the exact some time. Their feathers floated next to each other.

Malfoy smirked at him, his eyes challenging. He moved his wand in quick circles, making his feather attack Albus's. Albus did the same, and for a moment their feathers were duelling in the air.

Albus was looking forward to their next class, Potions, because it was being taught with the Gryffindors and he wanted to meet up with Rose and Louis. When they arrived at the classroom the Gryffindors were already waiting – Louis was surrounded by a large group of friends talking loudly, though Rose was standing to the side, alone, holding her books in her arms and looking self-conscious.

Albus walked over to her and grinned. She smiled back, her face becoming alight. Malfoy strode past them with his friends in tow, opening the unlocked door and making their way to the front. Albus and Rose too entered, and made to sit at work bench together, except they were interrupted by two light-coloured haired Gryffindor boys and Louis, their arms crossed and their expressions mean.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't meant to sit together," said the one on the left.

"Yeah Rose," said Louis.

Albus stepped forward, angry, while Rose tugged on his robe sleeve, trying to mumble at him that he'd get into trouble. "Mind your own business. Rose can sit with whoever she wants."

All the Gryffindors started making "Ooo" sounds, which meant a challenge had been made.

The boy with the light brown hair and freckles stepped forward. "Slytherins are sneaky little cheats, everyone knows that."

Albus was so furious he didn't have a retord – but Malfoy did. Malfoy stepped forward and glared the boy down. "Your name is Scrimgeour, right? My father says your uncle spent the whole second war with his head in the sand, all bark and no bite – "

"No one cares what your father thinks, Malfoy!" Louis said angrily, drawing out his wand. Albus and Malfoy, now standing side by side, drew out theirs. "Your father is a Death Eater and a murderer – "

"Good morning class!" said old Professor Slughorn as he waddled his way into the room. "No more dilly dallying, wands away please, this is Potions, not Charms! Off you go, take a seat." He made his way to the front and turned. "Take a seat now, quickly! Books out and get ready to take some notes."

In the haste to sit down, Louis had dragged Rose to a seat next to him and Albus ended up sitting next to Malfoy. Albus would have rather have sat next to Sok or even mild-mannered Vincenza rather than that annoying little twerp Malfoy, but beggars could not be choosers. Anyway, it turned out to be a good thing, because Malfoy was pleasant enough to Albus after all, and when it came to brewing their first potion, Malfoy let him copy him (though he became less agreeable when Professor Slughorn kept going on and on about how great a Potions student Dad had been).

Nevertheless, at dinner he was ignored by his House-mates once again. There was one bright spot though – he got a reply from his dad that said he was happy for Albus. He read it over and over.

xoxoxoxoxo

The next week went on quite the same. At nights he would awake, tears in his eyes and feeling terribly home-sick. He was introduced to his classes and professors. He liked Professor Longbottom because he had a soft voice and a nice smile, and was easily approachable if Albus had a question. His first flying lesson with Madam Bell was fun, though he already knew how to fly because his mother was a professional Quidditch coach, and she had taught her kids everything she knew. Professor Sanguine, his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, had a strange habit of staring at Albus's neck instead of his face when he spoke to him.

His favourite teacher by far was Professor Prince, who taught Transfigurations. When Albus and the others first entered the classroom, there was a snake sitting on the desk. Some of the Ravenclaw girls screamed, but Albus secretly loved snakes and watched it avidly. Then, right before their eyes, it changed into a dark-haired man, sitting on the desk.

"Welcome to Transfigurations," Professor Prince had said in a lovely deep voice, grinning at the surprised and relieved faces.

One day, Albus decided to go to the library. After a little exploring of the shelves, he found Rose in a little study nook, reading a book and sniffling a bit.

"Hi Rose," he said.

She look up startled, then rubbed her eyes. "Oh hi, Al. I'm just reading. Do you – do you want to sit down with me?"

"What's the matter?" he asked, as he pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

"Oh nothing. Just. Nobody likes me; they all make fun of me."

"They're just jealous because you're so smart," Albus told her, matter-of-factly. That made her smile, though it quavered.

When Albus went to the same spot at the same time the next day, Rose wasn't there.

xoxoxoxoxo

Another week went by. Albus was an introvert, and quite a shy boy, so he didn't mind being alone sometimes. But when others around you were clearly making friends and getting on really well, the loneliness crept in to make a seemingly permanent home in Albus's heart. The only exception was Rose, who didn't have any friends either, but he could never find her in between classes, and in the classes themselves, she was always sitting far away, as if the other Gryffindors were a human shield between the evil Slytherins and one of their own.

Albus sat in the shade of a willow to read a book. He was distracted though, by a soft, hissing voice coming from the long grass nearby, saying, "_Hungry, hungry, want a juicy mouse, a rabbit, hungry..._" But when Albus stood up to look, there was no one there.

Then he saw, across the lake, Malfoy and Zabini laughing together and making their way along the shore, picking up rocks and throwing them into the water. Albus must have been camouflaged under the shade, because they didn't notice him there.

Zabini was shouting: "Come out come out wherever you are!" Then Malfoy used his wand to magically float and drop stones into the lake. They landed with several splashes.

As soon as Albus saw the large tentacle he ran towards them at his top speed. The giant squid's tentacle splashed up from the water, then came down to smack hard against the shore where Malfoy would of been standing, had he not dodged out of the way. The boys were yelling as the tentacle went back into the water, just as another broke the surface –

Albus reached them. "Malfoy!" he shouted. "_Look out - !_"

The giant squid grabbed Malfoy around his ankle, causing him to fall on his front. Albus too fell to the ground, trying to grab Malfoy's hands, and succeeded, for a moment before they lost their grip on each other. "Malfoy!" Albus shouted again as the boy was pulled into the water. He got up and turned to Zabini, who was whimpering. "Go get help – Hagrid's Hut!" he pointed at the hut in the distance.

"What," asked Zabini, "what are you going to – Potter!"

But Albus was already running. He dove into the lake.

Even in the warm weather the water was icy cold and as dark as night. He saw Malfoy struggling against his hold a few metres deeper. Albus swam to him and tried to yank the tentacle away. He looked into Malfoy's scared, grey eyes.

The giant squid noticed, its very large ugly eye staring right at Albus – Albus felt the fear grip him like a heart attack – but even in his fright he still was able to pull out his wand and cast _Expelliarmus_ –

It was enough to alarm the squid out of its grip on Malfoy but not enough to hurt it. Albus grabbed Malfoy around the waist and tugged him to the surface. When they made it to shore, they lay there together, panting. Albus's lungs felt like they were on fire, and Malfoy was staring at him.

That's how Professor Hagrid found them.

xoxoxoxoxo

Albus and Malfoy sat by the fire in Hagrid's Hut, snuggled in a scratchy blanket so oversized they both fit into it easily. Zabini was sitting in a chair by the table and Professor Hagrid was blundering around his hut, doing something – Albus didn't know. Malfoy was muttering darkly about the blanket probably having fleas.

Professor Hagrid came over to the two boys and gave them large cups filled with some alcoholic-smelling liquid.

"For the cold," said Hagrid, "but don't you be tellin' any of the teachers, mind, or I'll be gettin' inta real trouble." He nodded and smiled down at them.

"Thank you , Professor Hagrid," said Albus.

"Not to worry, not to worry," Hagrid said gruffly. "Knew yer father, I did, and Dumbledore, of course. Great man, Dumbledore." He seemed to go a bit wistful for a moment, in which Albus and Malfoy exchanged bemused glances. He shook it off. "Well, I'll be back in a moment; it's Witherwings' feeding time, yer see. Drink up, drink up!" Albus took a small obliging sip of his drink as Hagrid left the hut.

Zabini scurried off his chair and went and sat next to Malfoy. The two boys stared at Albus for a moment. Then Zabini grinned at him, showing a full mouth of braces, and Malfoy drawled, "Well I suppose we should be friends now."

Albus frowned, perplexed. "Pardon?"

"You saved my life," Malfoy went on imperiously, "so we should be friends. Of course," he briefly exchanged glances with Zabini, then looked back, "Zabini is my very best friend, but you shall be my second best friend. Although," he added slowly, narrowing his eyes at Albus in scrutiny, "do you like Quidditch? Zabini doesn't like Quidditch, but if you like it, I suppose I can bump you up to equal best friend with Zabini."

Malfoy stopped there and he and Zabini watched Albus for his response, though Albus had none. He took at sip of the drink and mumbled finally, "Er, alright."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "So do you like Quidditch or not?"

"Um, yes, I like Quidditch."

Zabini was laughing. "Just ignore him if you want; he always talks like that."

Malfoy looked at him, offended. "Like what?" he practically squawked.

Zabini ignored him, and instead he held out his hand for Albus to shake. "My name is Angelo Zabini." They shook hands and Zabini's grin got wider. "I know who you are, naturally, because your father is Harry Potter, who defeated You-Know-Who. Mind you, my father tells me your father wasn't very good looking."

Albus said nothing; he was feeling more and more confused as the conversation went on. He knew the two boys were from a higher class than Albus, but now he was feeling like he was on another planet altogether and the natives were trying to speak English but it was coming out as garbled nonsense.

Malfoy held out his hand and Albus shook it. "Your mother is Ginny Weasley, right?" said Malfoy. "I know because she used to be the Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and now she's coach, correct?" At Albus's nod he continued: "Personally, I can't wait to try out for Quidditch, can you? Father promised to buy me a new broom for my birthday if I get good grades – "

"Oh, here we go," Zabini rolled his eyes, "always 'Father this, Father that'."

"Father's the best, ever," sniffed Malfoy, tossing his fringe out of his eyes.

Later, after Hagrid had returned and told them to get back to the castle before curfew, the three boys arrived at the Slytherin Common Room to find Sok, Queenie and Vincenza playing exploding snap. Queenie looked up, smiled and waved them over.

She grinned at Albus when he approached, which threw Albus, because before now Queenie had sort of pretended he didn't exist. "Oh, _finally_," she said in her usual ostentatious tone. "I'm glad you're friends with Score now; he would _not_ stop talking about you, it was getting ever so irritating."

Albus glanced sideways at Malfoy, who was blushing. "Don't call me Score," Malfoy snapped at her. She only laughed.

xoxoxoxoxo

The year wore on and Albus had friends. It wasn't long before Albus and Angelo were calling each other by their given names, but it took a lot longer for Scorpius to do the same.

"Father never calls his friends by their first names," Scorpius explained one night the week before Christmas, pacing the floor of their dormitory, "except for aunt Pansy, of course."

Angelo, lying on his bed and eyes falling shut, threw a pillow at his head.

Albus too was lying on his bed, reading _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_. He glanced up at Scorpius. "Why do you always walk around before going to bed?"

"Because it helps me sleep, obviously," said Malfoy.

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to read you a Beedle the Bard story?"

"No!" Scorpius scoffed. "Those stories are for _children_ and I am almost a man; I mean, I am _practically twelve_." He paced a few more times, then stopped and mumbled, "Yeah, alright," and went over and crawled into bed with Albus.

Albus was surprised but scooted over, then allowed Scorpius to lay his head on Albus's shoulder. Scorpius stuck his cold feet on Albus's calves but Albus only complained a little, before settling in and reading softly aloud.

During the year Albus and Scorpius spent a lot of time together, including watching and cheering for Slytherin at Quidditch matches. Scorpius liked helping other Slytherins make banners and after he found the charm to conjure green streamers he did it all the time at Quidditch games, in between cheers for Slytherin. They spent the time with Angelo doing assignments because Angelo loved to read books and was always in the Common Room or the library doing just that. Albus thought reading non-fiction was a bit boring but he was also glad to be friends with Angelo, because it meant he got homework done well and on time.

When the school year was over, he was happy to see his parents, though he asked his dad if he could stay at Malfoy Manor for a few days. His dad was a bit reluctant at first, but Albus managed to convince him. Malfoy Manor was a big mansion and Scorpius had a big room, but it was the library that Albus and Scorpius went to and stayed in the first day, the two of them squashed together on a leather armchair meant for one person. Albus was softly reading to Scorpius when Mr Malfoy walked in.

Scorpius's dad stopped and stared at them, looking very shocked for some reason.

"Hello Mr Malfoy," Albus smiled at him. "My dad dropped me off through the floo, I hope that's okay."

"Mother said it was alright for Al to stay the night," Scorpius told Mr Malfoy.

Mr Malfoy visibly shook his shock away, then scrutinised Albus with narrow eyes for a long moment. Then he said, "Fine. Dinner is at seven as usual. Ask Minky if you need anything before then." He strode over to Scorpius gracefully and kissed him on the forehead. Then, just as gracefully as if he was a beautiful poem made human, he straightened, pivoted, and left the room.

Albus stared at the door Mr Malfoy had just gone through for a long moment. Scorpius nudged him in the side, pulling him from his strange reverie.

**To be continued**

Reviews are like hot chocolate on a cold night.


	2. A Love

**Author's notes:** Thank you to everyone who read, and also who reviewed!!

**Warnings for this chapter:** student/teacher crush, references to under-aged drinking, adult themes.

**Please** heed these warnings: if you're going to get offended or squicked, I rather you not read (I want you to enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!)

**Destiny and Choices**

**Year Two – A Love**

_oh reckless abandon  
like no one's  
watching you_

"_Sweet Disposition" – The Temper Trap_

Albus's second year started with one main disappointment – Hogwarts was holding the TriWizard Tournament. While most of the school cheered and got excited, Albus and Scorpius knew that the Tournament meant one thing:

No Quidditch.

The two boys were planning to try out this year, as they couldn't last year because First Years weren't allowed to. They sat together in the Great Hall during the start of year feast, being grumpy. Angelo rolled his eyes and told them, "The TwiWizard Tournament is important for international relations."

"So?" asked Scorpius, petulant. Then he added sarcastically, "By the way, nice glasses."

Angelo blushed in embarrassment, self-consciously adjusting his new frames. "Mother says I hurt my eyes reading too much in the dark." Poor Angelo, thought Albus, first braces and now glasses.

They had to shuffle down the bench because, after the Durmstrang students arrived, they sat with the Slytherins. Beaubatons students sat with the Ravenclaws. Albus saw James over at the Gryffindor table openly gaping at the beautiful Beaubatons girls. Albus felt a sudden wave of happiness knowing that James would never get to enter, let alone compete, in the tournament. James must be feeling so disappointed, Albus thought, hating his older bully of a brother.

Over the coming week, older students put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Albus thought that even though there was no Quidditch, that perhaps the tournament will be fun to watch instead. He also noticed something odd about the older students around him – that they were acting... strangely. He told Scorpius and Angelo his thoughts one night in the Common Room.

"Fresh blood," said Angelo enigmatically.

"What?" asked Albus.

Angelo put his book down. "It's what Father always says about beautiful women he meets."

"Fresh blood," murmured Scorpius thoughtfully, seeming to roll the words around his tongue, "I like that."

"No, I mean – " Albus sat up straighter to explain. "It's like with my brother James: whenever the Beaubatons girls walk past him he sort of drools and garbles –"

Scorpius burst out laughing. "Haha, drools and garbles...!"

"Yes," said Angelo to Albus, talking slowly as if Albus was an idiot, "fresh blood, fresh bodies."

"I thought we were talking about girls," said Albus, "not Potions ingredients." He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Anyway, I don't get it – I don't even like girls. They've got weird frills and things, and all they seem to do is talk about shoes."

Scorpius gave him a long look. Angelo said, "I like girls," then hid his blushing face behind a book.

"Well anyway," said Albus, "we're much too young to enter the tournament, so it all doesn't matter, really."

Scorpius shrugged and went back to his own book. "No, it doesn't matter _now_, but of course we get to enter when the next tournament comes round."

Albus suddenly sat up straight, shocked into total focus, staring at Scorpius. "What?" he demanded.

Scorpius frowned at him in disapproval. "You say that a lot, don't you?"

"What - ? Oh. No but, what did you say? We get to compete?"

"Yes," said Scorpius, and now _he_ was the one talking slowly, "the TriWizard Tournament is held every five years."

Angelo lowered his book again, already over his embarrassment. "I suppose you would enter?" he asked Albus. "Makes sense. Your father was the nineteen ninety-five Tournament Champion."

"_What?_" Albus squawked. Scorpius, too, was looking at Angelo with interest.

"Honestly," said Angelo, rolling his eyes, "don't you people _read_? It's in the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ by Hermione Weasley – who I thought was your aunt, by the way – and anyway, didn't your father tell you? That is odd."

Scorpius was looking at Albus again. Albus told them, "Dad never talks about himself."

"That is _very_ odd," Scorpius commented. "My father talks about himself all the time."

Albus fell into thoughtful silence. His dad never spoke of his past deeds, never boasted. If he'd got any information about his dad's great feats and adventures it was usually from Uncle Ron – not even Mum talked about it. Albus felt a bit bewildered, like when old people walked up to his dad in the middle of the street and shook his hand, or sort of stared at him in awe. Dad always looked embarrassed.

A week later, Professor Prince gave a lecture on Animagi. He strolled around the room as he spoke, flicking his wand to change each slide that showed moving pictures of people changing from person to animal. "The wizard or witch takes on the form of an animal which matches his or her personality..." Professor Prince had such a lovely, deep drawl when he gave lectures. He was a tall man, probably in his late twenties, Albus guessed, with short black hair, dark eyes and very pale skin. Albus was only half-listening to the lecture as he watched his Transfigurations professor walk gracefully around the room. Angelo sat next to him, scribbling notes furiously.

"Another interesting fact about the animagus is that he or she can communicate on some level with other animals..." He trailed off as he approached Albus's desk. Albus and the professor stared at each other for a brief moment – Albus's heart was beating fast in nervousness and he knew his eyes were probably quite wide.

"Mr Potter," the professor murmured. Albus swallowed. "You have not written any notes."

Albus glanced down at the empty page of his school book then back up at Professor Prince, not knowing what to say. He settled with, "Sorry, Professor."

Professor Prince slowly raised his eyebrows. "Well, I have noticed you've been listening, at least." His next statement addressed the class. "Please, everyone, make notes where appropriate – I'll be assigning essays at the end of the lesson, of which you will need to discuss, in detail, the subject of today's lesson." He gave Albus a quick, private smile then looked around. "Er, where was I?"

Angelo's hand shot up. "Oh please, sir," he said eagerly.

"Yes, Mr Zabini?"

"An animagus in animal form can communicate in some way with other animals."

The professor nodded his approval. "Quite right, Mr Zabini; five points to Slytherin. Now, who can tell me one of the many differences between an animagus and a werewolf?"

Later that night, the three friends walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Albus slung his arms over Scorpius and Angelo's shoulders. "Gave any thought to who you're going to choose for your essay?" He asked them. Professor Prince had asked them to choose a registered or famous animagus as a focus of their essay.

"Well I certainly _do not_ want to do it on Headmaster McGonagall," Scorpius drawled. "She's a Gryffindor, you know, and a right old bitch besides."

Angelo gave a shocked gasp at Scorpius for calling a teacher a bitch. Albus laughed and said, "I wish I knew someone who was an animagus; I know someone who's a metamorphmagus, though."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you do know someone; maybe your dad is one and he forgot to tell you about that, too."

Albus scowled to hide his embarrassment, then he felt his spirits lift as he thought of something. "I _would_ like to do my essay on Professor Prince. He is by far my favourite teacher." He sighed in wistfulness as he took his arms from around his friends' shoulders.

Now Scorpius was scowling at him. Angelo was saying, "I don't think you're allowed to do you essay on the teacher who assigned it to you; there must be a rule of some kind against it, because it's sort of cheating, isn't it."

"I don't like Professor Prince," Scorpius barked angrily at Albus, ignoring Angelo. "I think he's a poncy git."

"You really need to stop calling teachers names, Scorpius – "

Albus ignored this comment from Angelo, instead stopping in the corridor and giving Scorpius a heated glare. "That's a bit rich, coming from you, isn't it?" he said.

Scorpius too stopped and lifted his chin imperiously. "I can dislike whomever I like, I'm allowed."

"Well, I like Professor Prince."

"Yes, I gathered that, by the way you were practically drooling all over him in class." He smirked and continued, in a sing-song voice: "Albus and Professor Prince, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Ssh, be quiet!" whispered Angelo, scandalised. Albus and Scorpius glared at each other as people jostled around them. The corridor was filling up with students – dinner would be served soon.

They let the matter drop and made their way to the Great Hall.

After the students had finished dinner, the food and dishes were cleared away and the Goblet of Fire spat out the three names of the TwiWizard Champions.

Albus quite liked his cousin Dominique Weasley. So when she was made Hogwarts' Champion, he was genuinely happy for her.

xoxoxoxoxo

A couple of days later, Albus went to Professor Prince's office, raised his fist to knock on the door, then halted when he heard raised voices inside, like two people arguing. He pressed closer to listen –

The door burst open, knocking him to the floor. An older Hufflepuff student stormed out, saw Albus on the floor, gave him a panicked look, then practically ran off down the corridor. Albus picked himself up, thinking the student to be very rude. He went to the open door and knocked on it.

Professor Prince, who had been sorting through papers on his desk in a very agitated manner, spun around at the sound, and stared Albus. For a moment he looked absolutely horrified, before smoothing his features over, straightening his robes.

"Mr Potter – " He stopped, and coughed. His hair looked a right mess and he pushed a shaking hand through it. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment. Could you come see me tomorrow, perhaps?" He strode over, and practically shoved Albus out of the office, and slammed the door shut.

Albus didn't really get another chance to talk to the professor privately, even during class the following week. Knowing he was running out of time, he decided to do his essay on Headmistress McGonagall, even though Scorpius thought she was a bitch.

A few weeks later, Dominique had to compete in the first task of the tournament and Albus was swept up in the excitement. The evening after Dominique came first in the challenge, the older Slytherins were getting drunk and singing loudly in the commons, and Albus, Scorpius and Angelo clapped along to the drunken chorus, laughing. Royal Avery and Gregory Goyle – Queenie and Vincenza's older brothers in James's year – were in a corner nearby, quietly laughing and swigging from a bottle.

Albus saw Queenie march over. "And _what_ do you think _you're _doing?"

Avery sneered at her. "Mind your own business; this is big boys' stuff."

"Well, my friends and I would _love_ some, and if you don't give, I'll tell Father."

Brother and sister argued for a while. Albus turned to his friends. "Why does she want that dirty looking bottle?"

Scorpius tossed the fringe out of his eyes. "Because," he said, "with it we could have some _real_ fun."

Angelo tutted. "We're much too young to be drinking alcohol."

Queenie didn't manage to get the bottle off Avery, but it was enough for Albus to wonder what being drunk must be like. His Uncle Ron often got drunk at parties, and he always looked like he was having a ball.

A couple months later, Albus went to talk to Professor Prince again – not about his essay, he had finished and handed that in a while ago. The truth was, the essay gave him thoughts about something he really wanted to know...

When he knocked on Professor Prince's office he didn't answer, so he went to the Transfigurations classroom instead. He walked through the door, and at first it appeared as if no one was in there. He made to leave, but something caught his eye.

A large snake was curled up on the desk, seemingly asleep.

Knowing that the professor was a snake animagus, Albus cautiously walked over. "I'm sorry to disturb you, professor," he said quietly. The snake opened its eyes, lifted its head and stared at Albus. He continued, "I was hoping to ask you a couple of questions about being an animagus. Er, if now's a bad time – "

The professor suddenly transformed, quickly, like the flicker of a candle flame: one second he was a snake, the next he was sitting on the edge of his desk. Albus, close to his professor's knees, blushed and hastily took a step back.

For a long moment neither said anything. Professor Prince was staring at him with wide eyes, almost seeming afraid. Finally he said, "Did you know you can speak in Parseltongue?"

"Pardon?" said Albus. He had heard of Parseltongue, the snake language.

Professor Prince hopped off his desk, then started to pace in excitement, his long robes swirling around his feet. "Yes," he murmured mostlyy to himself, "amazing. A real Parselmouth. But of course, your father - " He abruptly stopped in front of Albus, kneeled down on one knee and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "Do you know what a Parselmouth, is, Mr Potter?"

"Er," said Albus, "someone who can talk to snakes?"

"Yes, yes!" The professor nodded enthusiastically. "Did you know you were one? Oh! But I can see by the look on your face that you did not." His eyes roamed all over Albus's face and the grip on his shoulders tightened. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Albus knew he should be uncomfortable or afraid, but he wasn't. He could barely breathe: he thought about the professor's breath on his face, the warmth of his hands. He could feel a tingling sensation starting from his groin, slowly sliding up his back and stomach. Professor was breathless himself, saying, "I never thought I'd meet one in my lifetime. Truly amazing. The Dark Lord was one, and of course, your father – I can't understand Parseltongue even though I'm a snake animagus." He stood up and grinned down at Albus. "Twenty points to Slytherin!"

"Um," said Albus, feeling light-headed, "thanks. Listen professor – I was thinking, um, of maybe one day becoming an animagus."

"Have you?" the professor murmured, seeming to still be in awe. Then he cleared his throat, smoothed over his expression and went into teacher mode. "You are much too young, Mr Potter. Now, I'm quite busy today, so if you don't mind..."

Albus took the hint, and left.

Later that night - after Albus sent an owl to his dad to tell him the news - he, Scorpius and Angelo sat on the floor in a tight, secretive circle in the dorms between Angelo's bed and the wall. Sok was downstairs in the commons with his own friends, but still Scorpius would always insist they choose a secret place to talk as if they were members of a special cult.

Albus told them about what Professor Prince told him about being a Parselmouth. His friends sat and stared at him in awe. He waited in apprehension for one of them to say something, hoping that they wouldn't be jealous.

Finally, Scorpius broke out in a wide grin and said, "That's brilliant, Al." Albus beamed at him, relieved.

Angelo was looking at nothing past Albus's shoulder, taping his chin in that way he did when he was thinking very hard. Then he sighed and told them, "I _know_ I've read something important Parselmouths somewhere, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was."

Scorpius waved his hand dismissively. "Al's dad was one, wasn't he? You probably read about it in our history text, or whatever."

"Yeah maybe," said Angelo uncertainly.

Scorpius turned to Albus. "So what are you going to do with this new found power?"

"Um," said Albus, "I have no idea – probably nothing."

"Oh come now," Scorpius drawled, "there _must_ be something."

Albus smiled at him wryly. "To be honest, I don't think snakes would have anything very interesting to say, do you?" He frowned, remembering how he had heard a voice in the grass last year. Well, that made sense. "I think they just like to talk about food."

Scorpius and Angelo laughed. Then Scorpius sighed, shuffled over and leaned back against Angelo's bed. "You know what I'd love?"

"No, what?" Albus asked, still smiling.

"I'd love it if we were allowed to go the Yule Ball."

Albus and Angelo exchanged glances and laughed. The Yule Ball would be held in a couple of days, and students Fourth Year and up were permitted to go. Albus was glad he didn't have to go – didn't have to find a date and dress up in fancy robes and dance with girls. "Why would you even want to? You have to dance."

Scorpius gave him an exasperated look. "Yes, _of course_ you have to dance, that's why I want to go! Oh, I've just thought of something! Let's sneak in." Scorpius looked excitedly from one boy to the other, who were each giving him dubious looks. Scorpius abruptly stood up and clapped his hands together once. "Now, what am I going to wear?"

xoxoxoxoxo

They went, but couldn't get in, so they stayed in the Entrance Hall. Sok, Queenie and Vincenza had come with them. Every time someone opened the doors to the Great Hall, they caught a glimpse of brightly lit room, the band, the girls dressed in beautiful colours and the boys in dark robes, spinning them around. Albus caught a glimpse of bright red hair and dress and knew that Dominique was being spun around with her partner, being glorious and centre stage. He felt jealous of her, and realised that despite what he'd said to Scorpius earlier, it would have been nice to be allowed to attend.

The music was loud enough that it could be heard well in the Entrance Hall even with the doors closed. Scorpius and Queenie were dancing like professionals, while the others laughed.

"You're such a ponce, Malfoy," Sok commented.

"Of course _you_ would say so," Scorpius drawled, "you ugly mutt of Muggle wiles."

Sok laughed. "What?"

"Indeed," said Scorpius.

Queenie stopped and pulled away, making a face. "Our parents made us take lessons," she explained to Sok. Then she grinned at him and asked, "Want to dance?"

Scorpius went over to Albus, casually put his forearm on his shoulder and leaned on him. "There's nothing wrong with knowing how to dance."

Albus grinned at him. "You're very good."

The other boy raised an imperious eyebrow at him. "Of course I am." Everyone laughed while Sok tripped over his own feet several times while Queenie attempted to drag him across the floor in a waltz.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone shouted. "It's almost curfew!"

It was Rose. She was marching across the hall to them, looking cross.

Albus, feeling elated because all his friends were now together in the same room dancing and snickering, grinned at her. Scorpius stepped away from him and held out a hand to Rose, who stopped next to Vincenza and frowned at him.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" he asked her.

"No I don't – " Rose's words were cut off with a girly squeal as he took her hand and spun her into his arms. Scorpius danced her across the floor while everyone laughed, but strangely enough she pursed her lips and let him. Albus felt a very strange wave of jealousy.

He really needed to stop being jealous of his cousins.

It was odd, but Albus had to silently concede to himself that they looked good together: silvery blonde hair fell into Scorpius's face as his head bent towards hers; her bright red hair flowed over her shoulders, and they could both dance well, and danced well together.

Angelo glanced sideways at Vincenza. "Want to dance?"

Vincenza, not being the kind of girl who said a lot, gave him withering look. But Angelo was undeterred; he gently took her hand in his and slowly waltzed her around the room.

With his friends distracted, Albus crept across the hall and opened the door to the Yule Ball a little. He watched in fascination at the dancers. He saw James and his friends stand together in the corner, laughing at something. His eyes slid away. Then someone caught his eye.

Professor Prince stood at the side with a couple of the other teachers. He wore long, black dress robes that complemented his jet black hair, and his dark eyes were moving, following someone on the dance floor...

Albus followed his line of sight, and his eyes caught on the Hufflepuff boy who had been in the professor's office that day. Albus scowled...

"Hello Albus!"

Albus gasped and looked up. He blushed in embarrassment at being caught peeking through the doors and not noticing Professor Longbottom come over. Professor Longbottom gave him a kind smile, then pulled the door open more to look over Albus's head and into the Entrance Hall, before stepping into the Entrance Hall proper.

Albus's friends had stopped dancing and were standing around chatting. They went quiet as the Gryffindor Head of House walked into the room.

"Hello children – " he began.

"Professor Longbottom!" Rose gasped. "I was trying to tell them , Sir, I am _dreadfully_ sorry - !"

The professor put up a hand to silence her and Albus slipped around him to stand by Scorpius. Professor Longbottom said, "It's five minutes to curfew, and time for you to go to bed. I'd better escort you." He waved his hand in the direction of the dungeons.

There were disappointed sighs and groans from Albus's friends (except for Rose) as they slowly trudged across the hall. Professor Longbottom fell into step with Albus.

"I understand why you wanted to go to the ball, Albus," the professor told him. He looked wistful. "I remember going to the Yule Ball. In fact, I took your mother as my date."

Albus looked at him in surprise. "You did? Were you, you know – "

"No, don't worry," Professor Longbottom laughed, "we were much too young, though I did like her."

"So," Albus said haltingly, "were you in the same year as Mum?"

The professor smiled down at him. "No, I was in the same year as your dad. We were dorm mates, and I'd like to think we were also friends. And," he added, looking across at Scorpius and Angelo, who were listening in, "I knew your fathers too."

Scorpius frowned, looking disbelieving. "But you weren't friends," he stated.

"Oh no, we were in different Houses, and besides, your dads bullied me." He raised his voice and said, "Especially yours, Miss Goyle."

Vincenza, a little ahead with Sok and Queenie, looked back and blushed. He smiled back at her, calm as usual.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy – they were famous, you know, for hating each other. Sworn rivals."

Albus and Scorpius exchanged glances. Naturally Albus already knew that their dads hated each other, but it was strange hearing it from a professor he respected. Albus sincerely hoped it wouldn't affect Scorpius's opinion of him. Scorpius's face was carefully expressionless, though by the set of his jaw he did appear a little offended and defiant.

They were nearly at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Professor Longbottom turned to Rose. "And your parents were famous too," he told her, then looked wistful again. "I was famous too, for a little while, for killing Voldemort's snake at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Oh yes!" said Angelo suddenly, excitedly. "I read all about that in _Hogwarts: A History_ – "

"So did I!" said Rose, not to be out done. "You were very brave, Professor." Then she blushed.

Albus gave Professor Longbottom a more considering look; clearly, girls seemed to fancy him. Personally, Albus thought Professor Prince was much better looking.

At that point, they'd reached the brick wall that was the Entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons. From there, Professor Longbottom escorted Rose back to the Gryffindor Tower.

xoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the year went by rather quickly, as time tended to when one was having fun. Albus got relatively good marks for his assignments and tests, and his cousin Dominique won the TriWizard Tournament.

For just one night it seemed as if all the Houses were united in their happiness because Hogwarts had beaten the other two schools and that was _brilliant_ – Hogwarts was the best school, ever! The older students were having a big party in an abandoned classroom and Albus, Scorpius and Angelo tried to sneak in. They almost succeeded, too, except one of their Slytherin prefects caught them and dragged them to the dungeons.

They got ready for bed. When Albus got back from having a shower, he walked into the dorm to see Scorpius in just his boy-shorts and unbuttoned pyjama top. He was fiddling with the Wizarding Wireless, trying to find a good channel. He turned when Albus entered, ran a hand through his white-blonde hair a grinned.

Albus was momentarily mesmerised by one of Scorpius's pink nipples, visible while Scorpius's arm was lifted. Albus's breath caught. He smiled tentatively back and Scorpius, satisfied with this response, turned back to the Wireless.

The channels flicked through, catching small snippets of different songs. Angelo, lying on his bed in a similar state of undress, was telling Scorpius, "No, no way, hmmm, no..." to every channel the Wireless landed on.

Then he exclaimed, "Wait! Yes, I love this song!" he jumped up from his bed and he and Scorpius grinned at each other, giggling as they sung the first verse.

Albus crossed his arms, smiling as he watched his two best friends recited an obviously old favourite. Then Scorpius started dancing like a nonce and Angelo, caught up in the moment, did the same. Scorpius grabbed Albus's hands and tried to make him dance too.

They were only slightly interrupted by Sok marching into the dorm with Queenie behind him. "I think I left your book under my bed or - " then he took in what the other boys were doing and looked dumbstruck.

"Oohhh, this song is _divine,_" said Queenie, joining in. Sok stuck his head out the door and yelled for Vincie, who came in shortly after. Then all six of the Second Year Slytherins were dancing together, and giggling at their stupidity. Scorpius and Angelo still sung, clearly knowing all the words.

Sok checked the door was properly shut while Queenie turned the volume up. Scorpius grabbed Albus's pillow from his bed and smacked him with it. Albus yelled and laughed, grabbed another pillow and tried to retaliate, then had to jump onto his own bed to try and get away from Scorpius. Angelo jumped on his bed too, while Albus fell on his bum on the bed, gave up the pillow fight (now going on between Scorpius and Angelo) and lay down.

A pillow burst, showering Albus with white feathers. He looked up; saw the green canopy of his bed, the feathers floating softly in the light, two boys in their underwear and pyjama tops jumping up and down on either side of him. He laughed and laughed.

He didn't know it yet, but this would be the last day of his life as an innocent.

xoxoxoxoxo

It went downhill from there.

Three days before the students of Hogwarts would go home for the summer holidays, Aurors came to Hogwarts. What Albus would find out later from Scorpius and Angelo was that the Aurors were impressive. The hall was filled with students as they marched down: one Indian female with long, black flowing hair and the other a muscular, sandy-haired man. They were stern and seemed to radiate power. The students around them went silent and moved to the edges of the hallway to keep out of their way. They watched opened mouthed as the Aurors made their way down the hall – their uniforms made of dark robes, open at the hips where their dragon-hide trousers were visible. Their boots were black and thick-soled; they wore utility belts where their wand and knives were sheathed.

Albus never saw any of this, because he was in Professor Prince's office.

He had just wanted to wish the professor a good holiday, and perhaps discuss more about Transfigurations because it was his favourite subject. Although, if he was more honest with himself, he would have realised his true reason for seeking his professor out.

Professor Prince affectionately patted Albus on the head. Albus smiled up at him, almost slyly, flirtatiously, and the professor's expression changed to one of need. His hand came down to touch Albus's cheek, the professor's thumb lightly grazing his bottom lip, and for a moment Albus was so happy he could hardly _breath_...

The male Auror burst into the room while the other stood guard at the door – Professor Prince snatched his hand back but not before time, and for some reason the Auror stopped in the middle of the room, staring at Albus. His expression was of great alarm and fear, before he looked at the professor and it turned to anger.

The Auror strode over to Professor Prince who was looking incredibly scared; he backed away but the Auror was faster, grabbing both arms and pinning them behind his back.

"Septimius Prince, you are under arrest for the solicitation of a minor – "

"No!" Albus yelled, grabbing at the Auror's arms. "What are you doing? Let him go!"

Professor Prince seemed defeated and wouldn't look him in the eye. The Auror cleared his throat and continued to recite the professor's rights. Firm, yet distinctly female hands pulled Albus away and he had to watch helplessly as his favourite teacher was taken away.

At some point he had stopped struggling and the female Auror who had a hold of him escorted him to Professor Slughorn's office. The Auror went to knock on his door when Albus shouted, "No!" Then, because he knew that was impolite and the Auror did not look impressed, he said more quietly, "Please, I don't want to see – I want, I mean – " He sniffled. "Can I go to Hagrid's, instead?"

The Auror, who Albus found out later to be named Auror Patil, smiled down at him sadly and granted his request.

xoxoxoxoxo

Dinner and the company of friends made him feel much better. The Great Hall buzzed with the news that Professor Prince had been arrested but they didn't know what for – but, Albus noticed, the Hufflepuff boy who had been seen with Professor Prince that day had not come down to dinner.

He didn't tell anyone about what he knew, about what had happened. He really didn't want to talk about it.

Just when things seemed to be alright again (Albus and Scorpius were talking about Quidditch) his father burst into the Great Hall, the force of his entrance caused the double doors to smack loudly against the brick walls.

Everybody in the whole room, teacher and student alike, went absolutely silent.

Harry Potter, green eyes ablaze and expression absolutely thunderous, scanned the hall. James stood up from the Gryffindor table. "_Dad?_" he exclaimed, alarmed, and Dad's eyes snapped to his direction.

He lifted an arm, and pointed a finger at his eldest son. "You stay there!" he commanded.

James did as he was told: he didn't move, still standing as he watched his father pivot and stride in the opposite direction, Auror's robes billowing.

Albus knew his Dad was coming for him. He swallowed and wondered if he should stand up – he had the compulsion to run away. But he didn't, instead he grabbed hold of Scorpius's hand under the table and held on tight, staring straight ahead.

Dad stopped behind him. "Stand up," he demanded.

"No," said Albus quietly.

"Albus – " Dad began in a warning tone.

Albus turned in his seat and looked up at his father in anger, fingers laced with Scorpius's tightly. "No!" he said again. "I don't want to go!"

Dad grabbed his arm and Albus was pulled half-way from his seat.

"Mr Potter!" Headmistress McGonagall boomed across the hall. All the teachers had stood up. Albus and his father froze.

"Harry," said Professor Longbottom, more quietly, though loud enough that it carried across, "please, let's talk about this."

Dad's mouth was set in a grim line. "There's nothing to talk about, Neville. I'm pulling my son out of school."

There were mutters and whispers all around as Albus, gone slack with an overwhelming feeling of depression, was pulled from his seat and he and Scorpius let go of each other. Albus glanced over his shoulder as he left the hall with his father, and he and Scorpius shared a look of desolation.

Teddy Lupin, Dad's partner and family friend, was leaning on the car parked outside.

"Let's go," Dad told Teddy as he shoved his son into the back seat.

"Are you sure this is wise, Harry?" asked Teddy tentatively as he got into the driver's side.

"Yes," Dad answered shortly as he got into the car himself. Teddy started the ignition and drove away.

Albus felt a burst fury so powerful. He had never felt it this strongly in his whole life. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were wide, dry and hot, and his hands were clenched into fists.

Dad told him quietly, "This is important," which opened the proverbial flood gates.

"I HATE YOU!" Albus shouted at him, banging on the back of his father's chair with his fists and kicking it. "I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Albus was breathing fast and harshly. His father said, much more forcefully now, "Because I said so."

Albus made a frustrated noise that was half growl, half yell. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! All I wanted was to be with my friends and you RUINED EVERYTHING! You ALWAYS ruin everything! I hate you, and you know what? I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Stop the car," Dad told Teddy quietly. He sounded calm and composed, but Albus knew better. Teddy pulled over and Dad got out, walked to the nearest tree and punched it.

Teddy glanced at Albus in apprehension. Albus had stopped breathing harshly now. He wasn't crying. He crossed his arms and looked away from Teddy's concern and out the window. Teddy got out.

Dad punched the tree again as Teddy approached. Dad took off his glasses rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do – I'm not good at his kind of thing." He took a shaky breath, and although Teddy stood near him Dad didn't look at him.

"I think we – I – better take him to see Dean."

Teddy frowned. "Do you think that's necessary? I know what Auror Finnegan said he saw but..." he trailed off.

When Dad turned to look at Teddy finally, his face was set in grim lines of determination. "I need to be sure," he told him.

xoxoxoxoxo

They took Albus to the Ministry and put him in a small, comfortable room. He sat on a couch across from a dark man who had a kind face and a soft, coaxing voice. His name was Dean.

"I'm a Mind Healer," Dean explained. "I work for the Department of Law Enforcement as a criminal profiler, but I also still take patients who've had traumatic experiences." He smiled at Albus and Albus almost wanted to roll his eyes, but there was something very comforting and unthreatening about Dean's demeanour. He looked away instead.

"I want to help you," Dean told him. He watched Albus until the boy looked him in the eye again. "Will you let me, Albus?"

Albus shrugged.

Dean took fleeting look to the side where there was a large mirror mounted on the wall, then back at Albus again. He asked softly, "Can you talk to me about Professor Prince?"

"He was my favourite teacher," Albus told him defiantly.

"Did he ever try to touch you?"

"No!" Albus lied.

"The reason I ask," Dean continued, still in the soft, calm voice, "is because another student came to us and told us that Professor Prince had touched him inappropriately."

"What was his name?" Albus wanted to know.

Dean shook his head a little. "I can't tell you that."

Albus huffed, petulant, and he leaned back further into the couch.

"You can trust me, Albus."

Albus looked at him sideways, considering. He was still angry at his father, and angry that Professor Prince had favoured another student over him. He knew that he couldn't talk to anyone about his feelings though: not to Scorpius or Angelo. He _could_ talk to Dean, he supposed.

He leaned forward and stared Dean straight in the face. He also felt like he wanted to shock someone.

"I was jealous," he told Dean openly. "Professor Prince chose some ugly Hufflepuff boy over me and that made me angry – but he never touched me." He swallowed thickly and looked away, as the anger suddenly left him and he felt deflated. "I wanted him to," he whispered.

He saw Dean nod out of the corner of his eye. "I see," he said.

Albus looked back at Dean's kind and sympathetic face and he realised, surprised at himself, that he was holding back tears. He drew in a deep breath to try and steady himself but that only seemed to make him feel worse. He felt a tear fall unbidden.

"What's wrong with me?" Albus asked him quietly.

Dean glanced at the mirror again, then back at Albus, giving him a kind look. He said, "There's nothing wrong with you. Homosexuality, though quite rare, usually manifests itself in wizards and witches around about age thirteen in those who have the inclination."

Albus tried to take calming breaths.

"It's quite normal, Albus, despite some Wizarding prejudices about it."

Albus looked up at that. "You won't tell my father, will you?"

Dean gave him an apologetic smile then looked, one more time, at the mirror on the wall. He looked regretful. "I'm sorry," he told Albus, "but I have to. I promise no one else will know."

xoxoxoxoxo

Albus and his father said nothing to each other as they drove home.

"Where's Mum?" Albus asked when they'd gotten into the house.

Dad stopped on the way to the kitchen, his back to Albus. He didn't turn around when he answered, "She's still out of the country on tour. She'll be back tomorrow."

Albus nodded, glad, because he couldn't face her right now. He felt cold, and ashamed. Then he murmured, tear sliding down his cheek, "Dad, do you hate me?"

His father abruptly turned, strode across the room and pulled Albus into a fierce hug. "No, Albus," he whispered into Albus's hair, "I could never hate you – you're my favourite – such a sensitive boy, always so clever..."

"I'm sorry, Dad, about the things I said," Albus told him, and meant it.

xoxoxoxoxo

After dinner, Dad made Albus some cocoa and himself tea, and took him to his study.

"I want to give you something," said Dad as he pulled a wooden box from his book shelf. "I was going to give it to James, but... I thought you might like it. And I think now's a good time to give it to you."

Dad sat in his large leather desk chair and put the box on his lap as Albus half sat on the arm of the chair. His father carefully opened the box. Inside was some old parchment, folded, and a pale wand. He took the parchment out and closed the box, leaving the wand inside.

Then he took his real wand out of his pocket, tapped the parchment and uttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines appeared on the page, and moving dots that were labelled.

"Merlin Almighty!" Albus exclaimed as the map showed the whole of Hogwarts, including Gryffindor Tower, The Great Hall and even the Headmistress's office. He saw Rose was already in her bed in the Second Year Gryffindor Dorm room (it was quite late in the evening already). He looked at his father and asked, "Can I see the Slytherin Dungeons?"

"Sure," said Dad as he unfolded the parchment more. Albus saw that Queenie and Vincenza were in their dorm, and Sok was in his own bed too. Scorpius and Angelo's dots, though, were next to the fire in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Probably about you," said Dad. He unfolded the map fully and pointed to a space on the map that was part of the seventh floor. "This is the entrance to the Room of Requirement. You have to pace in front of it three times and think about what you want. But..." He gave Albus a rueful look. "It's possible the room and its power was destroyed by fiendfyre during the Battle of Hogwarts."

Albus noticed that the Room of Requirement wasn't on the map, nor was its entrance.

Dad pointed to another part of the map, at the second floor girls' bathroom. "This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is here." Dad gave him a stern look. "I rather you not go in there, though – it's caved in and quite dangerous."

That reminded Albus of something. He went over to his dad's desk, pulled out some parchment and drew a crude drawing of a snake. Then he stared at it, and asked his father in Parseltongue, "_Can you understand what I'm saying?_" His father, of course, knew Albus was a Parselmouth because Albus had wrote to him and told him when he'd found out for himself. He looked at his father expectantly.

Dad smiled and shook his head.

Albus tried again: "_You can understand what I'm saying, can't you?_"

Dad shook his head again. "I'm not a Parselmouth anymore, Al. That was a power Voldemort had given me as a baby. It went away when – well, it went away."

"Oh," said Albus dejectedly.

"I'm quite surprised you're one, though. I wouldn't have thought I could pass it on to you kids." He shrugged and lifted his wand again. "Remember to always close the Marauder's Map," he told Albus, "otherwise someone might steal it for themselves and read it." He tapped his wand on the parchment and intoned, "Mischief managed."

Albus went over and sat on the arm of his chair again. "Where did you get that map, anyway, Dad?"

"I got it from your uncle George. But do you know... " He tapped his wand on the map again and told it, "I want to get inside."

Writing slowly appeared on the map. It said 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to tell this handsome devil that he needs to speak the password or suffer our merry wrath.'

Albus pulled a face. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

"Funny you should ask," Dad said, grinning. "Moony was Remus Lupin, Teddy's dad. And Prongs was your grandfather, James Potter."

Albus sat up straighter. "Wow, really? And who are the other two?"

Dad told him. After his explanation, he added, handing the map over to Albus, "As I showed you, the map doesn't show all Hogwarts' secrets." He gave Albus a mischievous grin. "Maybe you can find out some more secrets yourself. Oh, and, ah," he lowered his voice, "don't tell your mother."

**To be continued...**

**Soundtrack notes:** I'm sure you've noticed that my favourite song for this fic is Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. This would be my favourite/cover song for this fic. It's what I imagine them singing in the dorm scene.

**Other notes:** According to HP wiki, James got the Marauder's Map – I found that out too late and felt I didn't want to change my mind =)

Reviews are like the sun shining on a rainy day.


End file.
